


Maybe I will kill myself tonight

by Cee5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, podfic included, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure this qualifies as a fic, but it is a small poem. By John Watson. Because Sherlock fell and he couldn't catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I will kill myself tonight

maybe I will kill myself tonight

when the birds are still singing in the shadows

and the trees are dancing against the wind.

maybe the sound of the blade through my ribcage

and the blood dripping on the marble floor

will make a good song to go with it.

maybe as my brain screams for oxygen

and my heart stops pumping the ache and the hollow

the night will turn brighter

and the moon will stop pushing the seas.

then again, maybe none of it will happen.

yes. maybe I will kill myself tonight.

J.W.

*

Listen to the podfic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v65ghie1kbt9rot/Maybe+I+will+kill+myself+tonight.mp3).


End file.
